User talk:JacktheBlack
Vacation Dude, I'm leaving to see my family in Florida tomorrow. I'm gonna be there for weeks. So if I don't go online for a few days at a time, that's why. I'll try to get on as much as possible.--Underdogg13 00:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Here JacktheBlack, am I supposed to write here? If so then ok. Oh, did you get my message about the captions of the sourcebook? I can see the pictures of it but can't see the captions, I was wodering what they say. I'm gonna try today or tommorow to get the Harper's story pictures online, it's a new camera. Talk to you later, --Gearslover01 16:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S. ironicly, the camera's name is canon! Sucess! JacktheBlack, I have uploaded the comic for you! You may notice it is just the cover, I know. I will have to load each page seperately. Talk to you later, --Gearslover01 22:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Sorry to be annoying after all your hard work Gearslover01, but the images seem to be low quality but with a very large file size. If you want, and Jack concurs, I can upload smaller but better quality ones. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uploaded them: cover, page 1, page 2, page 3, page 4, and page 5. :::::JacktheBlack, did you not like the pictures? --Gearslover01 21:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) over and out. :::::::JacktheBlack, okay, thanks. Your welcome. Oh, by the way, I'm trying to use Dom's picture as my picture of my wiki, but it won't work. I am using the codes so what do I do? --Gearslover01 22:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks JacktheBlack, thank you so much for fixing my profile picture! Oh by the way, have you preorder the Jacinto's Remnant book? I sure have. On that day I am gonna try to read as much as possible to add so much, will you help? Thanks again, --Gearslover01 23:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Glitch Page Just a suggestion, but shouldn't the glitch page be split into two pages. One for Gears of War 1 and another for Gears of War 2? I was looking through the page and had trouble sorting out which glitch went into which game. I know this would require some testing, so I'm keeping it a suggestion and not taking any action. Get back to me on it.--Underdogg13 02:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) COG army symbol. Jack, sorry these took so long. I have come up with three designs. As for the COG symbol, I didn't know exactly what you meant. Did you mean the one on the front of the manual, or a different one. --EightyOne (talk) 12:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Help JacktheBlack, I just made a categorey, but I want it as a location. Go to Dom and Maria's house and you will find it. By the way, in the Characters catogorey, why is Maria under lowercase f? Help please, --Gearslover01 19:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! What? JacktheBlack, why were 6 of the 8 admins taken away of there admins, and can you tell me how I can stay as an admin? Oh, by the way, if you get Jacinto's Remnant before August 5, can you tell me a couple of things about the book? Like where are the Humans living (Icy wilderness but I think it is Landown), If the book format is the same in Aspho (the present story then flashback), then tell me what is the flashback (If it is on E-day or something?). The reason why I ask is that I get my pook on August 5! Darn you Amazon and your screwed up dateA! So thanks and please write back, --Gearslover01 14:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Points JacktheBlack, I have been looking at previous changes, and their are points given and taken away based on that user's changes. What are those points, can they help or hurt you? Do the points matter? Hey welcome to Gearspedia.com, the site where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter like whatever Damon Baird says! Ha ha ha XD. Please write back, --Gearslover01 16:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE: New categories Foe the purpose of simplicity, it might to easier to included them in the Locust Horde. A horde is just a word for a group, you could have a horde of cattle, but also a horde of animals. It doesn't mean to say that a corpser is the same species as drone. The games generally reference the whole lot as the "Locust Horde". However if you really want to split them up, and if not it would be a good category to have anyway, how about "Locust Creatures". --EightyOne (talk) 19:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :"Hollow creatures", or "Hollow wildlife"? It could also be used for Rock Worms, as they aren't really used by Locust. --EightyOne (talk) 19:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Administration. I've been removed as Administrator, how come? (Of your wondering why my inactivity, I had other problems on wikis) :Yeah, sorry about that. Its all good now (my activity) :D RE: Gold Mine Gold Mine!! Awesome find! --EightyOne (talk) 15:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) One word JacktheBlack and Eightyone, I have 4 words for both of you, TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU SO MMMMMMMUUUUUCCCCCH! What a gold mine! Thanks so much! Gearslover01 over and out! JacktheBlack, how ? JacktheBlack, how can I put on a picture in the middle of an article? You know that mug shot you see of Maria? Well can you teach me how to put that on the article of spoilers? Thanks for everything. Oh by the way, two things, one is the symbols on the Locust calendar stand for each month the queen is January and Seeder is December. The next thing is that the tablet part that is covered says Worms answer my name is horde than it goes onto for we are many with vengence. Now I understand. The rift worms have been here forever and Niles or Adam might have found them and made sires out of them. Then the quenn used them to protect her. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 20:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thank you! JacktheBlack, Thank you so much. It has been a busy day for us Admins and Burrecats, eh? I just ordered the sourcebook so I will soon be able to get pictures of her house and kids on the page. And you know that stranded guy from the other mug shot? Can we use that for the picture of Stu, it may not be him but Epic uses the same people over and over again. OMG there are 2 Bairds! So can we? Please write back, --Gearslover01 20:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! How JacktheBlack, how can I email him? Thanks, --Gearslover01 22:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! I found something JacktheBlaqck, I have found two pictures of maps. One being a map of Jacinto, then the other id SERA! It shows continents and countries of sera. Some countries are star wars related and the cog lives in a country called Tryus on the sea border. --Gearslover01 22:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out!